


From the Framework, and Then on. . .

by Ghostrider4life1



Series: From the Framework, and Then on. . . [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Robbie, Character Death, F/M, Loki is an ass, Minor panic attack, Teacher Phil Coulson, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/pseuds/Ghostrider4life1
Summary: This story leaves off just as Daisy and Simmons go into the frame work with an extraordinary return of a character.  Daisy wakes up to robbie in bed at SHIELD base. What she is unaware of is that they became the directors of shield when mace stepped down to become a military expert. Hydra is still on top hating inhumans and in control of society. It is up to daisy to get him and the others to remember. Will relationships blossom or be rebuilt, maybe.





	1. Prologue

It had been weeks since Robbie had disappeared when he sacrificed himself to drag his uncle to hell. But he had found a way home, finally.

A portal opened in the middle of shield base but when he stepped through all he saw was people running from Coulson and Mack. Sirens went off and the place was destroyed. He went up to the two in confusion. "What the hell is going on? Why is everyone running?" He got an instant felling when he looked into there eyes, they had no soul. Caught off guard Mack punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

 

 

Robbies head felt heavy as if someone had stuffed it full of lead. His eyes manage to focus in the dark room an instantly gets the chills. He's not in his own clothing, this concrete room is not part of the SHIELD base, and it is unnervingly quiet in his head. "HEY! ANYONE HEAR ME? LET ME OUT!" He tries moving but he was strapped down to a vertical bed. The only entrance to the room opens and he sees Radcliffe walk in with Aida close behind.

"Well, well, well.. Seems we have another for our framework. Aida, if you would so kindly plug Mr. Reyes into the system to start the transfer?" The scientist smiled and checked some of his vitals that were displayed on a monitor just a few feet away.

Aida walks over to computers that were placed next to him. Robbie was so confused and frantic, mind scrambling for answers. "What have you done? Why are you doing this?" They remained quiet and he tried to get the rider to help but nothing. He used all his given strength to try and break the straps himself but nothing. 

Radcliffe watched as the angry man continued to struggle. "Aida, give him some epinephrine to ease the transition."

"Excuse me transition? What are you doing to me, where are the others?" Aida grabbed a vial of medicine from a small fridge he had yet noticed and started filling a shot. 

No matter how hard he struggled the bindings still wouldn't give way. When she came close to him he tried squirmed out of the way, but she injected him in the neck with the substance that started to blur his vision. 

For a second she left his site to grab something off of the table next to him. Aida approached him with something and placed it on his head. "¡Aléjate de mí!" Radcliffe gets in robbies face as he started to be drawn in. The sinking feeling taking his consciousness with it.

"Meet you on the other side, or maybe not." And with that he leaves the room with his android, leaving him again in darkness.

Robbie felt something pulling at him. As he fell deeper he blacks out for what only feels like an instant later he wakes up in a familiar room. . . .


	2. Into the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Jemma go looking for their friends in the framework. Only to find more.

A few days had passed sense the androids attacked SHIELD. Daisy and Simmons were on the zephyr preparing to go into the framework. The two were sitting on the beds when they was explaining to piper the rules. 

"Remember, do not take us out by force doing so will fry out brains." Jemma turned to daisy and gave her a worried look. The injury she took was looking worse but they didn't have the proper materials at the moment. Her friend was in pain, again. "Daisy, be careful with our other selves, we have mystery lives on the other side that can put us in unfamiliar positions. " 

Daisy gives her the same look. "Remember the meeting point, find each other and pull every one out." They laid back and piper put the contraption on them and they were pulled into the framework.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

Daisy's eyes slowly eased open and found herself in a warm bed. In a dark room that had a familiar concrete walls. She was in one of the rooms at the base. Everything was fine until she felt a warm breath on her bare back, giving her goosebumps. She lifted the sheets slowly not moving and she saw an arm around her waste, and it had a darker skin tone, but not too far off. She looked around and saw a handgun resting on the nightstand. Taking a steady breath she hurried.

The brunette rushed out of the bed and grabbed the gun, flipped the light switch, and pointed. The mans face was buried in the pillow but she saw his well toned body, muscular and defined. His black hair forming almost a short cut mow-hawk. The guy groaned and turned his face squinting from the light, voice rough from sleep. "Daisy? What are you doing?" It was Robbie freaking Reyes.

She didn't recognize him at first without all the cloths and infamous jacket. But there was something that screamed for attention was the scar over his left eye and what was supposed to be a pupal and eye color was constant fire in his eye. Glowing a dark orange and it scared her. Why was she sleeping with him? He had never returned to the real world that she knows of, so he might just be a program.

"Daisy? Did you have another nightmare?" He noticed her holding the gun and his heart sped up a little. "Daisy, calm down, its me. Robbie remember? Calm down." He gets up and walks over to her sparing no skin except for what was covered by his boxers. 

It was then she looked down at herself and noticed the almost naked attire she was in as well. Her heart jumped at the awkwardness in seeing him like that, and pulls the hammer back out of pure panic. "Please put some pants on." Robbie gave her a confused look but nods and does so. 

"Daisy, put down the gun, and calm down." Daisy drops the gun and took a deep breath only to hurry over to a dresser and pull on some cloths of her own. 

"I thought you were gone when you left and sent your uncle to hell." 

He looked so confused. "Daisy, that happened a year ago, whats wrong?" A hard knock on the door alarmed them and they continued to dressed up in uniforms. Robbie opens the door and an agent solutes him. 

"Agent Mace what can I do for you?"

"Director Reyes, We have found a inhuman reprogramming facility. What are your orders?"

Robbie paused for a moment and sighed. "Gather extraction team three. We will meet you in the docks." He turned to daisy and held her arms tight causing her to jump a little. "Come on, we got a mission."

Why is he acting like this, and why did the agent call him director? Daisy mindlessly followed him letting her legs carry her as she thought of why aida and Radcliffe would put her in this situation with Robbie of all people.

An agent walks up to daisy with a tablet stopping the two. "Excuse me director Reyes, director Johnson. I need your signatures to get in old shield files for past agents." Robbie signed and passed it to daisy and she did the same.

They resumed there way to the hanger when they pass a room filled with people and children. Daisy stops in awe and asked, "What is this?" 

Robbie came up behind her and held her shoulders tight rubbing his thumbs into her back. It was surprisingly comfortable. "These are all the potentials that hydra are after. Are you okey?" He went in front of her and put his rough callused hands to her cheeks looking at her worryingly. She had never seen this side of him before, she didn't know why but she felt herself relax, feel safe with him even. "You don't have to go if your feeling sick again." 

She shook her head. "Sorry I'm just.. memory gap."

Hie face seemed to morph from worry to sadness. "Have you not taken your pills? Daisy, you need those or you lose your memory." Robbie took her hand gently and they walked to the armory room to get mission suits on. 

Robbies suit had the symbol from his jacket imprinted on thick plated armor. Robbie tossed daisy her guns and he wrapped strange looking chains around his torso. The doors opened behind daisy and yo-yo walked in. Overjoyed to see her friend daisy hugs her forgetting all about the fact that she might not remember.

"Oh, its good to see a familiar face." 

"You saw me last night." She looked at robbie. "¿Está listo el diablo para la misión?"

He shook his head almost grinning. "Don't know, how about you daisy?"

The mood seemed to lighten and she grinned. "Saving inhumans from Hydra? Hell yeah." She went with it and grabbed a laptop and followed them to the hanger where there was only one quinjet. She took a seat and looked through her computer to catch herself up on major events. 

Her heart sank when she saw this worlds truth. Hydra won the first time they attacked the Triskeleon only there protest was successful when a inhuman child killed hundreds of people. Society became afraid of inhumans, what remained of SHIELD was forced underground when mace stepped down. Then the two strongest remaining SHIELD enhanced operatives stepped up, Robbie and herself. She looked up simmons and saw words that stopped her heart. 'Deceased in combat.' She had died fighting for SHIELD. Out of straight fear she had to check the others. 

Coulson was a teacher.

Fitz was the leading hydra scientist, along with Madam Hydra aka Aida.

May was first in command for Hydra special opps.

Leaving Mack was a common citizen with an eight year old girl. 

 

Robbie was briefing the other agents on the mission and the layout of the building. Daisy stood next to yoyo itching to ask. "So, do you know what happened to his left eye?" 

Yoyo gave her a serious look. "Daisy, you were there."

"Sorry, medicine again." Yoyo gave her a suspicious look then gave in.

"It was just three weeks ago when he went on a recon mission with others to take down hydra. It was a trap and when everyone was inside Madam Hydra herself faced off with the rider. She had done something monstrous to herself with that wretched book. Turning herself real made her equal to him somehow, and when he held her off to let the others escape she was able to force the rider back in." The Colombian's expression darkened. "She pulled out some sort of gold and silver dagger, drove it straight into his head, through his eye." 

Yo-yo sighed and took a seat to continue. "I will never forget that scream. But then she said she would let one of the soldiers take him back to the base if one stayed. When they removed the dagger he was able to heal most of the damaged tissue back, but of course it left a scar. Ever since then he seems to struggle with the rider."

Whatever aida had used it hurt the rider. "It seems he's been through so much."

"The both of you have. Although it surprise me how you two manage a relationship during all of this caos." That sent a chill to daisy. They were together?

Robbie finished briefing and sat next to daisy and he looked stressed. "Hey, look. What happened yesterday, i'm... sorry. You were trying to help and I pushed you away. I guess i'm still not used to this whole relationship even though its been what? Five months?" Daisy was still confused on what to do, this is weirder than being paired with a fake Ward. But she stuck with it and let what would happen go. 

She put her hand on his knee and joked. "Don't stop there." Robbie had this instant confusion on his face. A not so distant and unfamiliar memory of him telling gabe and daisy how he got stuck with the rider. Daisy shook him out of the trans like state. "Robbie whats the matter? Is it him?" He shook his head.

"It felt like a memory resurfacing, but I never told you and gabe about the rider on the same day." Daisys heart raced. The only way a memory trigger could happen is if there is someone on the other side. It is him, the real robbie. Daisy's eyes widened and sparked to life as she pulled him out of the chair into a corner.

"Finally I can tell you! Robbie this isn't the real world. We are in a computer simulation." Robbie looked so confused.

"Daisy this is ridiculous we are turning around and getting you checked out." Daisy grabbed him by the armor plates and pulled him back to look him straight in the eyes.

"Robbie, you of all people shouldn't turn down the possibility of a different world. Remember when you and two other men were pulled from a different dimension?"

Robbie had flashbacks. "Coulson and Fitz?"

Daisy lit up. "Yes!, yes. Look we need to find the others..." One of the agents cut her off.

"Excuse me directors, were here." 

The jet made a rough landing and the door opened to buildings all lined up. Robbie came over and whispered to her. "We will deal with this later. First we handle this now, its time to save some kids."

Robbie returned to a serious state and slid daggers in his boots and led the soldiers out. The building was full of empty rooms but they saw a doorway with a glowing light coming from inside the room. Daisy walked in first and saw children watching a screen of static waving. Robbie crushed the projector and computer. 

One of the agents went around the back of the room only to trigger a trap releasing terrogen gas into the room. The soldiers and robbie pulled up a mask so they wouldn't breath it in. Robbie tossed one to daisy and she put one on. Dark concrete grew all around the children and broke into pieces seconds later. 

Robbie ordered his men, "Stay calm their just children, they are going to be scared."

Robbie took off his mask and took a knee at one of the little girls crying. She almost looked like robbie. "Hey its okey. Were here to help you, your safe now." She went to touch a stuffed animal that had fallen out of her lap and it caught fire. She started to freak out as her hands started to produce fire.

"Whats happening to me?" Her voice shook and her eyes teared up looking around frantically. 

Robbie took off his glove and held his hand out to her. "Don't worry, i'm like you." He gave a calm smile and made the riders fire come from the palm of his hand. She put her soft delicate hand in his and he helped her up. He turned to all the kids in the room and spoke with a confidence daisy didn't know he had. "Were here to take you somewhere safe and away from hydra. The people that took you from your families. There is a plane outside for those who want to go." All the kids stood and the oldest one took charge. 

"How do we know we can trust you?" Daisy used her powers to blow out the wall to make a short-cut to the plane, and robbie lifted the little girls hand that was still firmly holding on letting the fire grow a little bigger, but not enough to scare her.

Daisy confronted the older kid. "We are like you, we want to take you back home where you belong. Anymore questions?" All the kids ran out with two soldiers escorting them. 

Except for one young boy in the back. 

The mild confusion lasted long enough for everything to turn on its head. All of the sudden hydra agents rushed in surrounding them including Madam Hydra again. Robbie felt the rider inside him coil in rage and his own anger was a two way signal, amplifying it more.

Aida walked calmly to the child to rest her hands on his small shoulders. 

With a smile she spoke those god forsaken words. "Your compliance will be rewarded." The kid became a mindless puppet and held his arm out to a SHIELD agent. They all watched as bright wisps of something left the man causing him to collapse and convulse on the spot. Skin darkening and drying until there was just a husk. Robbie walked closer and he could feel the kid absorbing his life force, killing him. 

"Kid stop this. You don't know what your doing." Daisy tried explaining.

Aida ordered, "Kill them and your freedom will be granted. Kill Director Johnson." 

The rider drew the line and when the kid went to touch daisy it took control, and plunged it through the boys chest. 

Daisy couldn't believe it, her robbie would never hurt a child. . .

Deep inside there was a piece of him that enjoyed it. It scared him. "Robbie No!" 

Aida looked at robbie in pleasure."Look who is the murderer now, Director of SHIELD kills innocent defenseless child."

The rider retreats back and he caught the kid as he fell. "No, No, No this cant be happening." He saw blood on his hands and started shaking. Robbie was in shock and couldn't move. Daisy used her powers to knock all the hydra agents away. She grabbed robbies shoulder and pulled him, mindlessly walking, to the plane. They took off quickly with what precious cargo they had.

Daisy went to robbies side seeing him stare at the floor. "Are you okey?" 

His blank expression shifted into that of anger. "No, I just killed an innocent child! I did what my purpose was against. How am I supposed to be okey?!"

Daisy had to take a step back when he turned a hateful glare at her. She knew it wasn't focused on her, but it still shocked her. "But the rider did it, I saw it."

"No daisy, that was me." He paused to collect himself and continued. "I killed that kid to protect you.It was a selfish move because I couldn't lose another. But I should have found a different way." He buried his face in his hands. 

"You just said so yourself. You stopped him from killing someone. Stop looking for ways to put the blame on yourself." Robbie stood up to escape her but she just followed and watched him pace, fighting with a warring emotions and thoughts. Without warning his fist strikes the titanium wall of the jet breathing heavily, trying and failing to keep himself in check. 

When a small voice tried speaking over the commotion they both stopped. "Excuse me sir? I..I. want to say thank you for helping us back there. I know you tried." It was the girl robbie had first helped. Fire sparked on her tiny hand and she grabbed his with a sweet and sorry smile. "If it counts. . . I forgive you." 

The hate in him calmed to a still and he squatted down to her level tucking a loose strand of black hair behind her ear. "I'm afraid its not that easy chica. Mi fuego arde con el mal."

"Se lo que eres, el jinete fantasma. Mi madre me hablo del diablo dentro de ti. Eso no te hace un hombre malo." Robbie put his other hand on the girls shoulder and gave his best smile. How could this girl be so kind to someone like him?

"I will try and keep that in mind little spitfire." Robbie stands up and buckles the girl into a seat. 

Daisy smiled seeing this new caring side. The girl had pulled his head out of the water. "Careful racer, your dad instincts are showing." She teases as she punches his arm playfully as he rested next to her.

"Probably from looking after... gabe." His happiness retreated deep down and was replaced by sorrow and depression once again. Daisy let him have some space but something seemed to eat at him slowly. 

Just as the jet landed in the hanger robbie gave orders to the soldiers. "Take the kids to the labs and see to it they are comfortable and find out their powers. Be sure to mark the young hispanic girl as a pyrokinetic. That will be all for now." He walked off quickly and daisy followed close behind until she had to stop. 

With everything keeping her busy she only then remembered about the rondevu point with jemma. She needed to get robbie on board with this whole different reality thing so she could get some help in rounding up all of her friends. But first things first, she had to find Jemma. 

Daisy sighed and noticed robbie was nowhere. 'where would I go if I was robbie?' She walked slowly through the halls and stopped at the residential wing. "I would find the place the least amount of people would bother me. 

When she opened their room door, things were a mess. His armor was thrown to the floor leaving a trail to the bathroom. Pieces of a lamp and a few decorations lay on the floor as well. Cautiously she opened the bathroom door and all previous thought left her.

He was in a state of panic, holding himself over the sink, shaking badly. "Robbie are you okey? Is there something wrong?" At first he nods and tried to calm his breathing. Sweat drenched the compression shirt and his gaze was unfocused.

"Its him. I think there is something wrong with the both of us." He pushing himself away from the counter to pace the sudden rush of anxiety out of himself, but rushes back to the sink and spits blood. He clenches his teeth hard and tried yelling but it was muffled. 

"Oh my god robbie! Try to stay calm, relax and fight it." She tried getting close to put her hands on his shoulders to support him but he pushed her away with a scared look in his eyes. A loud crack came from his chest and he collapsed to the ground yelling in pain. She moved to tare off his shirt and saw a glowing fire beneath his skin where his heart was giving his rib cage a shadowy outline. "Robbie you need serious help. NURSE! Hold on robbie don't die on me now." He started shaking uncontrollably and black blood ran from his scared eye instead of tears.

A nurse ran in and to his side. "Director, I'm going to need you to focus for me." Daisy had this weird compulsion to hold his hand, so she did. He tried speaking but the pain would only allow short phrases. 

"Its because..I killed....an innocent child." She watched as the nurse sedated him shorty after to calm him down enough to move to med bay. The nurse reads his pulse and nods to herself in conformation. 

"Hes still alive but I suggest we keep a close eye on him until tomorrow." Daisy nods and watches as two doctors carry him to the medical bay. She takes a deep breath trying to relax and process everything that just transpired.

After a good few minutes she decides to look around to fill the void of information. The two's relationship still alluded her. She noticed pictures of the two of them on the wall and dresser. One was a picture of them kissing in front of a fountain in a park. Another of her resting in his arms as they laid on the hood of his charger, looking over the sunset making themselves appear as mere shadows. She felt this weird belonging and happiness with him, she had never thought about him in the way her framework self did. She may like it. 

She saw another picture of them on top of a mountain standing on the very edge of a sheer drop looking down. They were holding each other with smiles. If only she could have experienced that with him. What was he like then? She went to his side of the bed to rest and looked in his dresser finding a small notebook. Inside were rushed notes.

\--2017 14, 8 Today I had a weird vision, almost a memory, but not. It was of me fighting a guy in a firework store or storage apartment. That never happened.

\--2017 30, 8 It happened again, a vision of a false past. I was racing away from two men I have never seen before, and crashed Lucy into one of our jets. The only reason I am writing these is because 'he' thinks its important. # Daisy's powers are taking a toll on her. Today her memories were scrambled, she forgot about our mission we were due for in a few minutes. I fear it might be worse than it seems.

*loss of memory / * Episodes where she forgets to breath

\--2017 14, 9 I was right to be worried, it happened again. We finally had a kind doctor by a strangely familiar name. Dr Simmons, she was a true doctor and the only one we can trust to protect the secrets of her patients. She gave daisy a brain scan and it was what I feared, Dementia.

\--2017 cant tell- There is so much pain. My head feels like it was split in half. She..Aida killed gabe and nearly me. That bitch is going to pay. Daisy isn't getting any better either. I knew ,'he' knew, death follows me.

A tear runs down her cheek and a dark pit fills her chest. She was losing her memories, and feels awful for mentioning gabe earlier. Aida had killed gabe, Robbies last living relative. She kept snooping and looked in the dresser. Their was something off about robbies dresser, it was smaller inside than it appeared from the outside.

She ran her fingers along the edge of the insides bottom and found a gap. Daisy carefully lifted and her heart stopped when she saw nothing but a small red velvet box. She took it carefully in her hand and opened it, and it was exactly what she thought. A beautiful titanium band with black diamonds. She covered her mouth and couldn't move. She heard noise behind her and panicked. She put it back and made it look like she never touched his stuff. She turned around and saw Jemma.


	3. Reunion

Daisy and Simmons ran into each others arms hugging. "It took forever to find you, I'm so happy your alive."

"Me?! You were dead, how are you?" She wiped the tears away from snooping around the room.

"Better now that you are here. So what is your position?" She looked around and saw the picture of robbie and daisy kissing. "Oh my gosh. This is rather shocking."

Daisy let out a scoff. "Your shocked?" She said with a strained voice somewhat cracking. "I woke up in bed with him, finding out we have been together for about five months now!" 

"Well at least its just a simulation.." Daisy cut her off pulling out the notebook he wrote in.

"Please read this. He is real." The more Simmons read the wider her eyes got until she looked up at daisy.

"Your avatar, has dementia? Daisy this is.." Daisy cut her off again pulling the booklet out of her hands and pointed to the writing.

"Look, he remembers things that happened in our world. They have him with the others. And he almost just died" Jemma was confused so daisy caught her up on everything that happened and what she found out, except for the ring and forgot to mention the scar. It felt like hours as the two now worked together to put together her story.

 

It wasn't until daisy noticed the clock on the wall reading eight in the morning did she realize it had taken a while.

They walked to the room robbie was held in and saw him awake. "Isn't it my hero, listen I need to.." He stopped when he saw simmons walk in behind daisy. "Who is This?" Jemma seeing the scar on his face scared her, to constantly see the demons eye.

Daisy had to calm her heart seeing him after finding that ring. "You remember her from not so long ago." He looked confused and tried remembering. 

"Is she the doctor I took you to?" Daisy moved closer and held his hand to help him focus better. 

"Think of what I told you earlier an the plane about the other world." She saw that look again, him trying to connect the dots. Then it hit him. 

"My vision, she was a shield doctor, the one fitz cares about?" That hit jemma like a bus and snapped her out of her stupor. 

"Robbie? What happened to you?" She went to his side and inspected him. "These doctors are doing everything wrong with you." Adjusting some of the settings to fit his being.

Daisy explained to him, "She is a breacher like me. We came here because you and our friends were captured and forcibly put in this world." 

He looked serious. "And the others, where are they?" 

"Still out and about, they don't know who they are. They need our help remembering." He nodded but tried getting up.

Simmons used her serious voice, "No, you sit here until you heal." 

He snaps back. The look he shot her would scare the soul out of a normal person. "No, I am the director and am telling you to stand down!" His eye flared up scaring simmons. Daisy helped robbie pull the needles out of his are carefully and handed him a stack of cloths sitting on the counter. Daisy pulled simmons out of the room while he got dressed.

Jemma sighed and looked back at the door of the room. "Daisy, I still cant believe you two are the directors. Especially him." Daisy shook her head. 

"He just doesn't except help, you know that." Simmons looked at her carefully letting her jaw drop. 

"Oh my.. You like him don't you?" Her heart jumped in surprise. 

"No.." She tried to play it off but simmons could read her like yesterdays paper. "Fine, truth is I knew there was always something, but this morning sealed the deal when he saved the children and myself." Simmons gave her a confused and surprised look. "And I saw him in nothing but his boxers. That's what I came here to." 

Robbie came out of the room with one of those serious moods plastered on his face. "So who are we going after first?"

"First we go after Coulson, then Mack. Yo-yo has showed no memory so were clear on her." Robbie came up behind daisy to hug her around the stomach but she pulled away. Robbie gave her a look of hurt and confusion and daisy had to break it to him.

"Um.. robbie, in the other world. We aren't together were just acquaintances." She slid next to jemma and saw a look that fell on his face. Hearing that hurt him. His love for her never existed outside this place, and the real her seemed to not feel the same way.

Nodding and distancing himself, he subtly crossed his arms tightly. "Okey, I'll just keep my distance. But we need to find your friends before hydra gets suspicious." From nowhere agent mace ran up to them.

"Sir, Its hydra, they are talking about you." They rushed to the break room where their TV showed the reporter and madam hydra sat next to him with her grin.

_-_ "Earlier today Madam hydra watched the so called protector of inhumans and leader of SHIELD murder an innocent child at a hydra rehabilitation center. See now with this security feed. Warning what you see may bee disturbing to some viewers." It showed robbie/ghost rider impaling the child. "Madam hydra, what is your view being a witness?" 

"Well, I pleaded to them not to harm the child. Then when he reached out for help to the directors... The ghost rider saw it fit to kill the innocent child as he begged for mercy. I know hydra isn't fond of these inhumans, but at least we give them a chance." 

"Wow, remember if you see any shield activity call the local enforcers." -_-

At this point, it was the final straw for the fiery Latino. Robbie snapped yelling in pure rage, and punched the concrete wall causing it to crack. Daisy went up to him to check if he had hurt himself in his fit of rage. "Robbie calm down before you go all carrot top." The second those words left her mouth it happened again, robbie remembered her telling him that. 

But he ignored it, any memory of her hurt him too much at the moment. He showed her no emotion and kept a straight face. "Lets go get your friends before its too late." He walked past her, already making his way across the room.

Everyone followed him to the meeting room. "Daisy and Simmons will go and get this coulson, this will be an undercover mission. Agent Mace and I will go and get the civilian mack." Robbie nodded at daisy and they split up.

Daisy and simmons took one of the old and rusty cars. "So, seems no matter what world you go to your boyfriend keeps his temper." Daisy gave her a serious and sarcastic look. 

"I cannot believe you, hes not my boyfriend." They both laughed softly and fell silent soon after, moment gone. 

Simmons spoke with a worried tone. "This is going to be hard for the others to understand. How is Robbie going to explain it to Mack if he doesn't fully understand yet?" Daisy looked out the window looking at the changed world. 

"Knowing him, he will probably just force him. Then again he's different here. Somewhat." Simmons looked over at daisy while her attention was else ware. They soon came to the school building but daisy stayed in the car.

When Coulson got in the back seat he was awestruck. "Your the inhuman director." He popped out his hand enthusiastic for meeting. She shook his hand and they started their way back to the base. "Wow, I've been such a fan. I knew hydra was wrong about history and I cant believe I feed those lies to children. Anyway, I have some theories on how hydra is spying on us." Daisy stopped him there and tried explaining the truth to him about the world they were in.

"You see, its all a computer program in your mind. Think really hard, what are the names you know me by?" She grabbed his attention fairly quickly and it clicked.

"Daisy? Skye?" Some memories flooded back of missions they worked together.

Simmons and daisy jumped for joy in hearing his familiar tone. They tried to slowly fill him in on as much as they could before making it to the base.

****************** 

Robbie and mace walk to an old closed garage around the back of the base. He had stored it away after he became too much of a popular to drive it around discreetly. 

"Sir, are you sure we should go in your car? We have recon cars in the front." Robbie rolled up the steel door and saw his beautiful black 1969 Charger. "Wait, that's your car? I thought it was someone else's the day we first meet."

"Yeah I remember that day, I kicked your ass. Now get in." Mace got in the passenger side and the engine roared to life and started their trip to Macks house.

When they got there they pulled up on the other side of the road of the house. They were dressed in hydra enforcement officer uniforms as there cover.

"Remember our story and grab him. And let me do all the talking." They pulled up face masks that cut off at the bridge of there nose exposing their eyes, robbie had to wear sunglasses to cover his scar. 

They approached the door knocking. Not a few seconds later a young girl about nine or ten opens the door. "May I help you gentlemen?"

Robbie looked down at her and asked, "Is your father home, We need to ask him some questions?" 

She was instantly pulled away from the door and was replaced by a tall brutish man. He had a apologetic look. "Sorry about that you know kids. Anyway how may I help hydra." To him those words made him cringe on the inside. 

"Alphonso Mackenzie, we noticed that a few drones of ours have came down around this area. We need to check your house." He might have been slightly intimidated by the man nearly three times his size, but he held his poker face. 

The man slowly opened the door wider knowing refusing hydras inspection would get him in more trouble. The two walked in and actually looking for one, and there it was sticking out of a pink schoolbag.

The two looked at mack and he knew they were in trouble. "Get down on the ground and put your ..."

Mack pleaded, "Please don't hurt my girl, she didn't do it, it was me!" Mace cuffed him as robbie watched. 

When they heard a gasp behind them they noticed the little girl hiding behind a corner. "Daddy?" 

Robbie dropped to one knee and motioned her to come out of hiding. "Can, you come with us? All we need is to ask a few questions, I wont even touch you." She looked at mack and looked closer at robbies left lens, that gave off a slight glow. Robbie pulled down his mask a bit and whispered to her. 

"Its okey, were the good guys. Were here for your fathers expertise in tech, and get you two safe." She gave him a bright smile and jumped.

"Okey sir, can I get my stuff?" Robbie nodded and stood watching her pack and pulled the mask back up before turning back to the father. 

"Alright, lets take them in." Mace being slightly larger than robbie, walked him to the car. Mack realized something.

"What are two hydra enforcement officers doing with a 69' charger as a transport car?" His daughter skipped her way to the car as mack slid into the back seat and mace just ignored macks comment putting him in the back. Robbie and hope got in the front and started their return. Robbie took off the mask and helmet with mace doing the same.

Robbie heard the girls kind voice. " Excuse me Sir? Can I eat my twizzlers if I share? Robbie looked over with his sunglasses still on even though the scar continued on the top and bottom. He shrugged and nodded. Mace tried calling to base with their radio but it wasn't working again.

Mace sighed, "Well looks like the radio bit it." Robbie shrugged and rubbed his forehead from a returning headache.

They were normal occurrences after the accident but this one was a storm.

Mack draws the line at the mass confusion. "Who the heck are you because you are clearly not hydra? I mean what unit rides in a old car, no offense its beautiful."

Robbie smiles. "None taken."

"Treats a child nicely, the way you did. And allows a kid to eat on the way somewhere serious?" The girl tugged at her fathers shirt handing him a twizzler. 

"Their with shield, they need your help." Mach felt both weight roll off his shoulders and fear for his daughter Hope's life. 

"Shield or not you had no official purpose to barge into out house." Robbie snickered a little. 

"Actually, you opened the doors for us to come in. So whats your daughters name?" Mack tried to think of a way out but he had nothing to avoid the question. She leans forward in a happy cheer. 

"My name is Hope." 

Robbie smiled to the girl looking. "My name is robbie. Your pretty brave for a young girl. There are other children on the base you can hang out with if your father decides to stay and work." That second Mack had small memories of robbie and the rider. 

It wasn't long before they pulled into a underground tunnel and a secret pass way to the base. When they pulled into the hanger they found daisy and simmons already waiting.

Robbie's headache was getting worse turning into a dull ache everywhere, but he ignored it wanting to get this out of the way. When he stepped out of the car daisy giggled. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?" 

Hope crawled out of the car and waited for mace to help mack out of the car. Daisys attention was pulled away when she saw mack and ran over to greet him.

Mack looked down upon her in confusion and faced robbie. "Hey, now that i'm on base can you un-cuff me so I can hold my girl?" Robbie nodded to mace and he did so. "So if your with shield then where is your director so I can tell him this is useless." 

"Your looking at him. And you cant leave yet, not until you here the job at hand." Hope jumped to macks side and giggled at robbie wearing glasses in a dark area. 

"Robbie, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Daisy echoed her earlier question.

Robbie sighed, "Because I don't want to scare you." 

"But you said so yourself, I'm braver than other girls. And why would I be scared of eyes?" Robbie looked at mack looking for any sign of approval, but nothing.

"I guess I did." He got down to her level closed his eye and took off the glasses revealing his scar to everyone. It was slow but he felt a small and soft hand trace the scar. This gives him a calm sway almost even stopping his pain. Then he opened his other eye showing her the fire in his eye. 

She somewhat jumped back but a bright grin spread across her face. "Its not that bad you know. You actually look cool" What she said gave him a little smile but she was pulled away by mack.

"Sparkplug back away. Your the one I heard about on the news, the guy who killed a child?" With that short happiness thrown to the ground the darkness controlled his heart again, but daisy did something unexpected. She defended him.

"Hey, that child was going to kill people, me included, and he took action in a tough situation. We tried to get him to stop then madam hydra ordered the kid to kill us with her brainwashing. We saved ten inhuman kids earlier." Robbie paced away to a lonely space in the hanger so he could keep to his own thoughts.

Simmons tried to explain to mack the issue dealing with the other world. Daisy followed robbie to the sidelines. 

"Robbie you need to stop letting people get to you like this. . . . .Robbie?" As she turned the corner she ran right into him. He was holding his head tight and breathing hard with his shoulders distinctly rising and falling heavily. 

"Daisy I.. I'm losing my grip." Daisy dropped to his side to try and calm him but it was too late and the devil took the reigns. 

She needed to stop him, bring him back before things get out of control. "Robbie fight him."

"GET AWAY FROM MEEE!!!!" He pushed her away with more strength than necessary and she went flying into a toolbox catching the attention of everyone in the garage. Daisy got up quickly holding her now broken arm. 

"GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY!!" All the agents were taking the inhuman children and each other inside the base and sealed off the hanger walls. Mack tried getting to the door but it closed before he could get in with hope. When they all were at the door they heard a blood curdling roar that sent chills up the spine.

Robbie was on the ground holding his stomach wincing at the pain of the demon burning him inside and fighting to get out. Daisy got closer to him but kept a reasonable distance.

"Why are you doing this to him?" She was given a dark look as his eyes were replaced by fire. 

"I Did...Nothing. This Is HIS Doing!", letting out a demonic roar. His skin started to burn away exposing his fractured skull, then something monstrous began to happen. His body started to grow and his skull was changing. It became a darker color, steel horns grew off the side of his skull, muscle mass became more defined, claws formed at his fingertips, spikes grew where his shoulders were, grew fangs, and his fire burned hotter, too hot for daisy to stand near. He towered over mack by two feet and he terrified everyone. 

 

He stood there head down breathing hard and slowly looked up. Yoyo got in front of everyone. "El Diablo." Daisy slowly approached him with him staring her down. 

"Robbie? Are you in there? We need you back." Nothing in her life sounded like the demons voice. Hard, rough, evil, dark.

"We are a monster, we deserve this. This is what everyone sees." His presence came with the sound of souls. Simmons doing her doctor thing tried to help in the situation.

"Robbie, your no monster. Anyone possessed by the devil and to keep control the time you did, that is strength. I should know, everyone breaks at some point. But when they are built back up they become stronger." He gave a look of rest and curiosity. 

"The measures taken then was unnecessary and didn't need to happen. There is no excuse." He became angered but saw daisy and simmons exchange a look.

Simmons said this straight from the heart. "You did what was necessary to save the woman you love." He took a step forward, paused, and looked at daisy with a grieving look. 

"That woman died when she came her. Hell, she never existed." 

Daisy felt like a hole was dug into her chest, but fought back like her stubborn self. "No, she didn't. But you know what, gabe does. In the other world gabe is alive and well." She slowly approached him while speaking until she was in his face. "And to get home we need to take down Aida. Which i'm sure you would love to do." Just the name made him pissed off. 

"It doesn't fix what we've done." He throws a punch at her and she dodges but is cut on the arm and it burned. Yoyo used her powers to grab a chain from a repair zone, jumped on his back, wrap the chain around his neck and got down still holding the chain. He did nothing but chuckled darkly. Daisy tried to tell yoyo but it was too late. Fire traveled down the chain and wrapped her up constricting, then the chain end wrapped around his skeletal neck unwrapped to his hand. 

"You cant trick the devil."


	4. The Demons we Deal with

Daisy begged him to put her down but it was no use. Robbie was too far gone to stop him by talking. He made the chains bring yoyo closer to him. "Now we have no restrains, I can take your soul for the simplest sin. Lying, stealing, killing, all of it." A memory came to mack about yoyo, them two. He felt like doing something but his body refused. 

"Hey! Put her down! Robbie, I don't want to have to put you down." 

The rider started laughing, "Who the hell do you think you are to stand up to me?" The rider took a step closer to them and daisy used her sonic waves to send him falling back. Yoyo was released but had burns around her so she got to safety. The rider got back up and lava seeped from the corner of his jaw. 

"You mess with one of use, you mess with us all." He let our a roar and charged, grabbing the chain as he ran by. Daisy used her powers but it only slowed him down. He landed a punch to her stomach knocking her back into mack. Arming themselves with machine guns Mace and Simmons tried unloading on him with live amo. The demon sent his chains after them dragging them closer. 

"You know what? I am a little low on my soul count, how about I start with you two?" He looks at mace as he spoke. His mouth opens wide and continuously breaths in literally eating his soul. Everyone noticed a light glow that escaped the mans skin.

A random wrench is thrown at the monstrous skull head stopping him. He darted a glare to yoyo growling and she looked amused. 

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something important?" She smiled and used her powers to start throwing everything she can at him. Daisy and mack joined in and he tried blocking the tools but so much was happening in different directions. He was overwhelmed and snapped. 

He was hunched over holding his head while they were throwing stuff when they saw it. A blinding blast of fire radiated from him and when everyone was able to see, what they saw was terrifying. 

Two wings of bone and fire had sprouted, teeth sharpened to look animalistic, and he looked like the devil himself. He looked at daisy and blasted a beam of hell fire at her from his mouth. Everyone was easily knocked down for the count with daisy barely able to move and use her powers.

"Alright this has gone on long enough." There it was again the only thing that truly scared daisy, his demonic laughter. 

"You are fools, soon there will be nothing left of your friend. He will die and all will be left to inhabit his mind and body is me." 

A stinging in her eyes grew too great and a tear spilled out. "Then if there is no going back then I need to stop you from hurting others. I.." 

"STOP!" The smallest voice that could barely be heard pulled everyone's attention. It was the little girl they had saved last night. "Let me handle him." She ran over to daisy and cautiously looked at the rider.

Daisy tried to stop her. "Girl, you are too little to deal with this, now get to safety." She ignored her and went running towards the giant rider. 

"Give me back my friend!" She raised her had to him and she seemed to absorb the fire he was giving off. Yoyo pulled herself from the rubble and saw the girl facing him. A idea flew into her head watching the fire funnel into her hand, a vortex. To run around him with her speed would create a vacuum and suffocate the fire. 

With all her strength she ran in to remove child and back. She got up and ran circles around him and it worked. He grabbed his throat trying to breath. The fire stared to die.

Then another kid came out but to protect the little one. It was the teenager that didn't trust them. Ice shot from her hand and started slowing him. The demon fell to his knees as daisy watched and saw a glimmer of blue fire in his eyes. 

"D-Daisy.. I'm sorry." He spoke with soft words letting her know it was robbie speaking. The ice slowly encased is body completely. 

After a few minutes to make sure it was safe to assume he was finally contained, everyone approached the statue of ice with caution. The ice itself was too thick to see through it, so they didn't know if Robbie was okey. But their hearts raced when the sound of cracking ice It soon shattered leaving the small form of robbie under a pile of ice.

Still wary simmons walked over with daisy to remove the boulders of ice off of his unconscious body to check if he was okey. "He's alive." When she moved his arm to check his pulse there was a gruesome cracking sound. The rider seemed to have left a reminder.

 

 

Robbie woke the next day with a massive headache and he felt as if he had walked through L.A. traffic. Not being able to focus on anything he didn't notice daisy sitting by his bedside, or when simmons came in to inform him on his condition and what had happened. "You have a mild concussion, yesterday almost every bone in your body shattered. Due to your enhanced healing you are completely healed." He listened to her but didn't make any eye contact with the two and didn't talk. All that had happened the day before rushed to the front of his mind. 

He curled in on himself and laid on his side, away from daisy. He had hurt his friends, all he had left in the world and he almost killed them. When he begged the rider inside why he had done what he did all he got in return was silence.

". . . . We have two more people to find before we can return to the real world. Are you even listening? Robbie!" She punches him in the shoulder lightly and nothing, not even a blink. "Robbie we don't blame you for what happened." 

It seemed to pull him to the present. He softly scowled at her, and when he spoke is voice was awful. "I failed . . .at my most important job, controlling the rider. I hurt you, I hurt your friends!" He returned to silence and gazed back into the empty space. 

She knew reaching him now was too early so she got up to leave. On her way out daisy stopped at the door. "Their your friends too robbie."

 

 

Another two days of recovery and silence passed before they noticed the director moving about the facility. It was around lunch and daisy was making her way to the kitchen to meet with simmons about finding the rest of their friends.

It was hard to miss the music playing loudly and the thumping of someone in the gym. Robbie was in the gym overworking himself letting out his anger in the safest way he could think of. The brunette heard him yell as he sent one of the punching bags flying against a brick wall. Coming out of her hiding spot she hurried up to the man before he could reset. "Hey what the hell do you think your doing?! Simmons told you to rest." 

He ignored her lifting a two-hundred pound punching bag onto the hook. The room was warm and he was sweating through his shirt. Daisy had it with him ignoring her and got in front of the bag before he started. 

His expression twisted into annoyance. "Daisy get out of my way." He looked past her and she moved. He continued pummeling the bag when she crossed the line.

"What would your brother say if he saw you like this?" He stopped and got in her face lightning fast until she was pinned against the wall. She could hear his heart beat and feel his heavy breath. Looking deep in his eyes, full of rage and hate. But not focused on her.

"He would tell you to stay away from me." She could have sworn he growled before pushing away to go train more. She left the room in a hurry to give him his space. Simmons was waiting with pizza on the counter. 

"So, how is robbie doing?" Daisy was frantic. That was the face she was used to coming from robbie, but his mind has been tampered with. 

"Full of hate towards himself as always. He still blames himself for what happened." Simmons hummed and moved to pull plates out of the cabinets for the pizza. 

Daisy sat at the table to inspect what her friend had ordered. "So have you even told him where May and Fitz are?" She shook her head taking some pizza. 

"He knows fitz is second in command but he doesn't know of may. This is going to be impossible." Daisy and simmons ate some pizza before seeing robbie walk in. As he gets a cold water daisy offers food. "Hey cross-fit program, you want some pizza?" She sways a slice of pizza in her hand but he ignores her again and sits on the couch. As he was cooling off he noticed some dark gazes towards him from other agents. 

Simmons tried. "Robbie, you should really eat something. Especially after working yourself like that." He got up and left the room but coulson surprisingly followed by his side.

The older man did seem nervous to approach the director but was able to push the words from his mouth. "Hey robbie right? I might not completely remember you, but I know what your doing and I know what your going through." 

Robbie turned on heel to face the civilian that was important to Daisy. "No, you don't know what i'm going through, now stop trying to help me and save yourself the time." 

At that the mans demeanor changed into something hard. "Your punishing yourself for what happened yesterday. Simmons told me herself it was a reaction to the weapon aida used on you. Robbie, I have seen the way you look at daisy, and if you care for her than do yourself a favor. Forgive yourself." Coulson walked off as robbie stopped in the hall in front of his room. He went in to take a shower and prepare for briefing on the mission.

 

Daisy was looking for him worrying if he was going to make it to the meeting. She walked in their room and saw him in nothing but a towel around his wast. "Oh, sorry I should have knocked." He just ignored the fact she walked in and got dressed in the closet. She felt bad for him and how he just wont let go. 

When he came out fully dressed she got in his way. "Listen, I know how this works. I have done it before. To stay quiet and avoid all contact so I have nothing to lose." She got in his face. "But right now, you need to talk to me. You are part of a team, and in a team communication is the most important aspect especially if your the leader." She saw the muscles twitching in his cheeks. 

"Are you done? Because if so I was going tell you that I am sorry for being an ass." Daisy gave him a warm smile. 

"You need to talk more often, I'm starting to like the framework attitude." 

They walked to the conference room and everyone was waiting. "Alright agents we have news of another rehabilitation center that's going to be liquidated, including all its prisoners. Agent Triplet and Ward are in that building." Those names shocked daisy and simmons. Ward the traitor and triplet the long lost friend. Their files appeared on screen next to the satellite image of the building. "Daisy and mack will stay and run com and visuals. We are going for them only." Daisy was mad at his decision.

"But as the co-director I say we save everyone and I go along to help." Robbie gave her a disapproving look, but he knew it was impossible to win an argument with her and they were short on time. 

"Fine but stay back in case its a trap." Everyone started to get ready and daisy saw robbie tuck a picture in his vest. Daisy, robbie, and five other soldiers got on the jet. 

 

 

At the hydra facility they were, of course, setting a trap for the incoming shield agents. May was given a temporary super human drug. It gave here great strength and rage levels through the roof. It would give her the upper hand against the directors.

 

As they showed up robbie got daisy's attention. "I want you behind me at all times." She gave him a sarcastic look and walked by past him. Every part of the building was too quiet for a place filled with potentials. But that's also the issue. Every room they cleared was empty, no trace of children.

When they turned a corner into a locker room Ward and Triplet raised their weapons. "Director Reyes? I thought we would meet half way."

The sight of ward left a deep pit in her stomach. Seeing him again reminded her of all the pain he caused her. Fire filled her and she wanted so badly to punch him but refrained from doing so at the moment. 

"Alright, get your stuff and lets get the hell out of here. I know its a trap, on our way here we didn't see anyone else." As they hurried out all hopes seemed high until they found May between them and the jet. Daisy could feel robbie get aggressive and he took charge. "Get out of our way. We just want the people." He motioned to the guards to keep going. May was breathing heavy and was really twitchy. 

She charged towards robbie but daisy used her powers to send her flying back. "Robbie, she is one of my friends from the other world. Don't hurt her." When the woman got back up and attacked robbie he frowned. 

"I don't think I have to worry about hurting her." He said while taking a good few punches. Daisy couldn't do anything because robbie was too close to her. Finally robbie had enough especially when the agents gave him the all clear. He punched her hard in the face causing her to stumble back. She went to last resort and pulled out a gun and robbie just snickered. "Do you really think that can hurt me?"

She smiled darkly back. "It's not the gun that's going to hurt you, its the bullet."

That instant memory made him recoil. The feeling of the blade was replayed when he heard the gun fire. He dropped to his knees holding his chest, screaming in pain. From behind agents shot may with icers knocking her out and restrained her. He quietly convulsed on the ground. The feeling of cold/hot iron repetitively going through him and pulsing through his whole chest. The agents dragged both the director and hydra agent to the jet. He sat at one of the seats groaning through his teeth keeping pressure on the wound.

One of the medical agents inspected him. "Sir the bullet went clean through, but your reacting to it like the dagger." He started sweating and breathing hard when she inspected him more. "You have a broken rib and it grazed your lung. Your lucky you heal sir." He gave her a mad look. 

"Yeah, lucky me." For the time being though, she hooked him up to an oxygen machine and patched the wound.

Agent triplet came over shaking his head. "Sir you have to stop getting hit like this. My grandfather told me he worked with someone like you and they learned the hard way to let friends help." Ward came over following. 

"Stop lecturing him, i'm sure he gets an ear full from his girl."

 

 

It wasn't long before they were back to the base and they lead the people to the others and got them settled in. Robbies little friend ran up to him with a new stuffed animal and paused noticing he had bandages wrapping around his chest.

"Robbie, your bleeding. Did you get hurt?" The small girl came over and hugged his waist carefully. 

He smiled trying hide the pain. "No, it's just a scratch." The child's smile calmed some of the pain before she giggled at her friends and raced off to join them. He continued his way to the med bay to get better bandages and usual check. As simmons finished up everyone went to the kitchen for dinner.

Everyone was having fun, telling stories, and just talking. Daisy was talking to mack and coulson about the other world. Robbie was so hungry he hasn't eaten in a while and yoyo was cooking some delicious smelling food. 

 

 

Later after dinner they sat around drinking beer and still just talking, except robbie who sat aside listening to everyone as usual. Daisy finally noticed and sat by his side. "So, what about you robbie? Got any interesting stories?" He shook his head but daisy thought of something. "What about your time in the other dimension?" 

He gave her a serious look. "Don't you think we should wait until I have my true memory back? And their sure as hell not going to understand." Daisys smile disappeared as she realized he spoke the truth. She didn't even know if they would remember anything when they leave. 

"I guess your right. Well its getting late so i'm going to hit the hay." Everyone agreed and went to bed.

Robbie lingered behind her until they got to their room where he started grabbing some things and daisy was confused. "What are you doing?" He looked at her once and then back at a bag he was packing. 

He spoke in a low tone."I'm sure its not normal for two people to sleep together, that has a past. Especially if you want your space." She felt bad for practically kicking him out of the room. He was trying to give her the space she asked for, but it wasn't fair on him. 

She should at least try to make him comfortable. "Where will you sleep?" 

He shrugged. "There is a older room in the base-" Daisy gave in and interrupted. 

"No, you don't have to go. Stay, it'll be fine." He gave her a inquisitive look but she could see the hope. 

"Are you sure?" She nodded slowly and went to their closet to get pajamas on. Robbies heart swelled a little when she told him to stay. When she stepped out robbie was in bed checking the news on what was happening outside. She slid into bed feeling somewhat protected and comfortable herself. 

Daisy worked on her computer more until robbie went to sleep on his side. She closed her laptop so the bright glare wouldn't wake him. She rubbed her face sighing, "Goodnight robbie." 

Lights out.


End file.
